1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector receptacle, and particularly to a shielded connector receptacle to be mated with a connector plug.
2. Related Arts
A conventional coaxial cable connector receptacle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model H5-3 1164(A). Referring to FIG. 20A, a coaxial cable 1 comprises a core conductor 2, an insulator covering the core conductor 2, a fine-wire braided outer conductor 3 covering the insulator, and an outermost sheath covering the outer conductor 3.
A coaxial cable connector receptacle 4 is used in connecting the coaxial cable 1 with a counter part via an associated connector plug. As seen in the drawing, the coaxial cable connector 4 comprises a hollow cylinder-like housing 5, a grounding split metal cylinder 6 having engagement nails formed on its circumference, thus allowing it to be caught in the housing 5, an insulator 7 press-fitted in the grounded metal cylinder 6, and a hollow center pin 8 embedded in the insulator 7.
In fixing the coaxial cable 1 to the coaxial cable connector receptacle 4, the outermost sheath end is peeled off to expose the braided outer conductor 3, and then the braided outer conductor 3, thus exposed, is folded back onto the outermost sheath end. The so treated coaxial cable 1 is inserted in the housing 5, and then, the housing 5 is put apart from the end of the coaxial cable 1.
The insulator 7 having the hollow center pin 8 embedded therein is inserted from an opening side 6d of the grounding split metal cylinder 6 (FIG. 20B) so that the core conductor 2 has been press-fitted in the hollow center pin 8. Then, the insulator-and-grounding metal cylinder assembly is applied to the end of the coaxial cable 1 by inserting the end of the coaxial cable 1 in a clamp section 6a, and by crimping the clamp section 6a on the braided outer conductor 3 of the coaxial cable 1. Finally, the housing 5 is moved forward on the coaxial cable 1 until stopper flaps 6b of the grounding split metal cylinder 6 and a projection 7a of the insulator 7 have been caught by recesses 5a made in the inner surface of the housing 5. Thus, the grounding split metal cylinder 6 along with assembling parts are fixed firmly to the housing 5.
The grounding split metal cylinder 6 has rounded projections 11 formed on its circumference. These rounded projections are arranged at regular intervals in the vicinity of the opening side. Also, the grounding split metal cylinder 6 has a loop hole 6e between its opposite longitudinal edges (see FIG. 20C).
When the grounding split metal cylinder 6 is inserted into the housing 5, the loophole 6e and the rounded projections 11 permit the grounding split metal cylinder 6 to adapt itself to the surrounding inner wall of the housing.
This arrangement, however, allows leakage of the electromagnetic energy from the loophole, resulting in incomplete shielding.
Also, disadvantageously significant spaces are apt to be left between the stopper flaps 6b of the grounding split metal cylinder 6 and the recesses 5a formed in the inner surface of the housing 5, thus causing the grounding split metal cylinder 6 to be loosely fixed to the housing 5.
One object of the present invention is to provide a connector receptacle free of such defects as described above, assuring that complete shielding is provided and that the parts are tightly assembled.
To attain this object, a connector receptacle having an outer conductor inserted in its housing, the outer conductor having an insulator inserted in its inner space, and the insulator having a terminal piece embedded therein for connecting with a counter part, is improved according to the present invention in that the housing has a longitudinal slot made therein. Further, the outer conductor comprises a split conductor body having two opposite projections formed on its joint edges, the conductor body being inserted in the housing with the opposite projections press-fitted in the slot.
The outer conductor may comprise a split hollow cylinder having two projections formed on its opposite edges. The outer conductor may have engagement pieces formed on its circumference for fixedly holding the insulator inside. The outer conductor may have engagement projections formed on its circumference for fixedly retaining itself in the housing.
The housing may have an engagement nail formed in the vicinity of one end thereof for engaging a counter connector plug. The housing may have a hollow cylindrical space defined therein, thereby permitting the outer conductor to be inserted in the housing.
Such a connector receptacle can be used as a coaxial cable connector receptacle. It can be mounted to a round substrate.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from a connector receptacle according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, which is shown in accompanying drawings.